Lakehouse
by katoloveforever
Summary: Katniss everdeen is a senior who is going to college in the fall, she broke up with her three year long boyfriend, Matt Gloss, and goes to her family lakehouse for the summer in Italy. She meets a mysterious handsome man, Finnick Odair this tale tells about their adventures in the small town of Merano, Italy and how they find themselves falling in love. R&R please
1. Summary and Information

SUMMARY  
Katniss everdeen is a senior who is going to college in the fall, she recently broke up with her three year long boyfriend, matt gloss, and goes to her family lakehouse for the summer in italy. there, she meets a mysterious handsome man, finnick odair this tale tells about their adventures in the small town of merano, italy and how they find themselves falling in love as the summer goes by.

Rating: m

Pairings: eventual finnick/katniss (finniss)

AN:  
hello there readers, i know that this is a completely new story with a different pairing, it's just that i have major writer's block for the other two and i felt like i needed to write something new. i will not abandon the other two stories, just a small break while i get my shit together and i find some inspiration. i have written half of the second chapter for reaping love but i am not feeling it right now.

please give this new story a try, i like this one a lot, this story is much more mature and is not amateur writing like "the twists and turns in panem high". i like the feel of this story, i am writing in my best literary vocab and style. i have to practice now that i have been accepted to honors english 9.

this story is based on the song, "lakehouse" by of monsters and men, maybe you should listen to it while reading, might get you in the mood and feel of the story.

lots of love,  
Katoloveforever


	2. Lakehouse Prologue

** PROLOGUE**  
The girl with the silver eyes walks along the shoreline of lake Merano. As she walks, she sees a boy, no... a man in the distance of alluring green eyes and bronze locks. said man turns around and they lock eyes for a moment, a moment that feels like eternity.

"You came," He whispers so softly, she barely catches it.

"ALWAYS"


	3. Lakehouse chapter 1: Ready?

CHAPTER 1  
KATNISS POV

I open my eyes and scan my sorroundings, something feels different and then I remember, today is my last day of high school, today I finally graduate and I'm finally going to be able to go to college as I have always wanted to. This fall I will not be going back to Panem High School, I will finally be able to attend that beautiful, quaint art college near my family lakehouse in Merano.

As I get up from my comfortable bed, the chilly morning air bites my skin and I shiver. I walk towards the doors that open my small balcony attatched to my bedroom and i gaze at the green scenery before me. I smell the pine trees and I see the forrest that is before me. My woods. My forrest. My home.

Today is the last day in five long months that I will be in this old house that I call home. Today I leave for Merano, to stay the rest of the summer in my family lakehouse and live there until it is Thanksgiving and i come back home for the holidays.

I am really looking forward to this. I rip my gaze from my woods and close the glass double doors behind me silently as I retreat back to my room, I walk towards my bathroom and strip to take a nice, short shower and then get dressed for the graduation ceremony.

After my shower, I dry my hair, brush it and then straighten it. I walk back to my bedroom in my fluffy white bathrobe to change and look at my red dress that I'll wear with a scowl on my face. I'm not the kind of girl who enjoys wearing dresses or high heels or make up. But today's the exception. I slide into the blood red silky dress, put my mockingjay pin on top of my left breast and slip on the royal blue grad. robe as well as put the matching cap on. To finish everything, I apply some cherry colored lipgloss and mascara. I grab my red pumps with small gold patterns engraved on the heels and walk down the stairs to greet my family.

I see Prim, my twin sister that looks nothing like me, with her golden blonde hair and her bright blue eyes, in her own robe and cap, anxiously pacing the hallway while my parents get ready, it's 9 am already and the ceremony starts at 10.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey," Prim answers, giving me a small smile.

Before i can say anything else, my parents walk into the room. My mother wearing a light blue dress that comes three inches past her knees and small high heels the same color, her hair put into a delicate bun and my father wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a grey and blue tie, matching both Prim's and my eyes.

"Ready?" My father asks, wearing a kind smile and a proud glint in his eyes.

_"ALWAYS."_


End file.
